


Supernatural Oneshots

by THE_BLACK_DAHLIA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Gen, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_BLACK_DAHLIA/pseuds/THE_BLACK_DAHLIA
Summary: The title tells all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any ownership of Supernatural, nor do I claim to. This is just a fic. Don't like it, get out.

**_First Scene- (From season 8, episode 20, when Dean told Sam to stay at the bunker and get better... And Sam came anyway.)_ **

_Disclaimers- I will use scenes from the episode but I will change them to fit my fic._

_Tags- Dom!Dean, Sub!Sam, spanking, cuddling_

 

     Charlie and Dean arrived at the crime scene only to be told that their other agent was already there. Dean and Charlie walked over to see Sam standing there, still sick. Sam proceeded to fill them in on what he knew. When Charlie walked over to talk to the witnesses, Dean started to scold Sam.

     "Goddamn it, Sam! You're supposed to be at the bunker resting. When we are done for the night, you are in for it. Do you hear me Sam?" Dean's voice had all the harshness of a yell.

     "But Dean-" 

     " No Sam. No. You are going to go home and rest for the night. Am I understood?" Dean practically growled.

     "Sure Dean. I'll just sit at home doing nothing," Sam retorted. Dean just gave up and walked away.

 

    _*Later In The Night*_

 

     Dean arrived at the morgue alone, only to find Charlie and Sam waiting for him inside.

     "Goddamn it," Dean uttered under his breath.

     Before they had the chance to have much of a conversation, car lights shined through the windows in the morgue. Charlie ran down the hallway and figured who it was before going to distract them so Sam and Dean could look at the body. 

     As they were walking towards the body Dean gave Sam another quick warning. "You're on thin ice here, Sammy."

 

_*End of the Night and Back at the Bunker*_

 

    "Sam, go to the bedroom and stand in the corner, now," Dean commanded Sam after Charlie left. Dean had to calm down for a few minutes before dealing with Sam. About ten minutes later, he walked into the bedroom to find Sam sitting on the bed instead  of in the corner.

     "Sam?" Dean questioned.

     "Oh, I'm sorry Dean. I got a little dizzy in the, the uh-"

     "The corner. It's okay. Come here, we need to talk," Dean sat down and pulled Sam into his side with an arm around him. "You were only going to get a couple of smacks originally, then there was the backtalk at the scene, oh and how could I forget the showing up at the morgue!" Dean's voice rose toward the end.

    "I'm sorry Dean, but I couldn't just sit at home all day," Sam defended himself.

     "Don't give me that crap Sam, you could've sat home all day, you just wouldn't, and now you get to sit at home on a sore backside," Dean was on the verge of yelling and by now had stood up next to the bed. "Let's get this over with. You're getting 15 and then sitting in the corner for five minutes. Come on, now," Dean sat back down and kept gesturing for Sam to get over his lap.

     Not wanting to get into any more trouble, Sam pulled himself over Dean's lap. Dean pulled down his pants and delivered the promised 15 smacks, a few were straight to Sam's sit spots. Sam was squirming on Dean's lap when he hauled him up and put him on a hard, wooden chair facing the wall.

     "Five minutes, Sam," Dean told him but he was too busy crying to hear. He spent the next few minutes squirming and crying before Dean held him until he fell asleep.

 

      _*After Charlie Leaves*_

 

Dean walked back into the bunker. Sam stood up and started rambling. "Okay look, you were right, I should've laid low, I know. I should've hung back, but I'm glad I was able to-"

     Dean cut Sam off with a hug. It was quick and sweet but it meant the world to Sam. "What do you say we find our prophet? Oh and Sam, you're such a good boy," Dean ran his hand through Sam's hair on those last few words. 

     


End file.
